The Trip To Neverland
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: "You will come with me, and I will hold your hand on the way to Neverland. I will be there to guide you and make everything easier. But Neverland does not exist on the plane of the living." Just a one-shot I wrote, including Tavros and Pupa Pan.


**Hey guys! This is an idea I got when my dad showed me a picture. It said that Peter Pan was really an angel that held the hands of children as they went to heaven, or 'Neverland.' You can guess what my first thought was, and it led to this. Anyways, I don't own Homestuck. If I did, it'd be the biggest most confusing rom-com ever written.**

Tavros groaned. He opened his eyes, and found himself laying on the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head. All he could remember was going to find and confront Vriska, then nothing. "What happened?" he asked himself.

He looked around, scanning the darkness for anyone who could've knocked him out. He saw a figure. "Um, Vriska? Is that you?" he asked. "Look, uh, it's not funny that you, um, knocked me out. I mean, it could be, uh, funny to you, I guess. But it really, er, hurt."

The figure stepped forward. He looked young, maybe nine sweeps old. He was dressed in an all too familiar green outfit, with the same horns as Tavros. "No, I'm not Vriska," he said.

Tavros was speechless for all of five minutes. When he found his voice, he managed to say, "Pupa Pan?"

"Yes," Pupa replied, taking off his hat and doing a theatric bow.

"I, uh, knew you were real!" Tavros exclaimed. "Everyone else, um, said you were a fairy tail." Tavros grinned. "Why, uh, are you here?"

"It is your turn to go to Neverland," Pupa Pan replied.

"Will I be one of the lost weeaboos?" Tavros asked, not stuttering once.

Pupa sighed. "Not exactly."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tavros asked, slightly confused. "I've, uh, dreamed of this for my entire life."

"You will come with me, and I will hold your hand on the way to Neverland. I will be there to guide you and make everything easier. But Neverland does not exist on the plane of the living," Pupa explained.

"Plane of the living?" Tavros asked. "What? Do you mean I'm, uh, dead?" Pupa nodded, letting a sigh escape as the cruel truth revealed itself.

"My job is to take young trolls that died too early to heaven. Legends make me seem like a hero of some mystical world, but I am only an angel of sorts."

"How did I die?" Tavros asked.

Pupa snapped his fingers. Tavros saw blinding white, which faded quickly. Nothing in the surroundings had changed. Pupa Pan still looked the same, but his eyes were filled with pity. Tavros looked down, and saw the dead version of himself. He stared at his chest, where his lance was lodged in him, brown blood staining the area. His robotic legs were so bent and broken, he doubted Equius could fix them.

Wait. That no longer mattered. He was dead. He didn't need the robotic legs. As a dead troll, his legs were back. There wasn't even a mark on his chest. "Tavros? We have to go now. I must take you to Neverland."

Tavros nodded, and Pupa Pan lived up to his job. He grabbed Tavros' hand, and flapped his wings. They flew upward, and Tavros gasped as he saw that their bodies were fading. "What's, uh, happening?" Tavros asked. Pupa didn't reply, and only gripped Tavros' hand tighter. They disappeared from the meteor, and faded back into existence in a dark sky.

Tavros squinted, and saw a small island. "Is that?"

"Yes. Welcome to what you call, 'Neverland.'" Pupa flew downwards, still holding Tavros' hand. They landed on the island, which resembled the island from the human version of the story. But, frankly, Tavros didn't know such a thing existed. In fact, he thought it was one of the strangest ways to gigve a description ever, especially since he didn't know what the hell the human version of Pupa Pan was.

Fairies flew around, spreading glowing dust everywhere. Tavros giggled when one flew over him and sprinkled a considerable amount of dust on him, and he began to float. "You will be here, ageless, for the rest of eternity, playing with the other trolls. I will be here all the time to keep you safe, and to drive all worries away. Welcome to Neverland, Tavros Nitram."

**I know that technically this wouldn't even happen, but it's fanfiction. Fiction written by fans. And yeah, it's short, but I think it's good. So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed, please comment telling me what you thought, and check out my other stories if you liked this one!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


End file.
